kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
KROMS Entertainment
KROMS Entertainment KROMS Entertainment 'is a South Korean Company Founded in 2016 by ''Kim To-Ny ('Kpop Room). The Company is the home of the groups:LOVECODE, BN.B, U*NITE,P*RISM, ECL.'' The Name came from KPOP ROOM's Fanbase called KROMS where Kpop Room is the Owner of The Company. '2016-2017: ''History, Faint.14 Debut After its found in 2016, KROMS Entertainment announced auditions for people that have talent, and dreamed to be Kpop Idol's in the future. Gathering Almost 20 Trainees just in 2 months who were accepted, The company started to grow it's place. On 2017 KROMS Ent. announced the debut of the trio girl group Faint.14, Consisting Members Lee Shihoo, Wong Aisha, Song Hyejeong, the debut was layed for 2019. The date isn't up yet, and Faint.14 added two more members to the group Park Kloee and VL '''2018-Present: ''Debut of BN.B, AURA, UNIVERSE9 By June of 2018 KROMS Entertainment announced that they are collabing with '''yTK Entertainment' on a Project Group [KROMSxyTK] to make a Boy Group using 4 Trainees from KROMS Entertainment and 4 other Trainees from yTK Entertainment, So they decided that KROMSxyTK Would be changed to PB1 NATION. (Held by The Two Companies). By November 28th, of 2018 they Decided the name for the Project Boy Group,The Choice for the name was BN.B, which was confirmed later. BN.B's First Teaser for the album''' 'NEVER THE SAME AGAIN'' was dropped on January 18th, 2019, Displaying the members name and the Official Logo for the group.The Group officially Debuted on February 7th, 2019 with the song' 'Say My Name' of the Album. On February 3rd, 2019 KROMS Entertainment Revealed it's first Girl Group without any name, just with information that would reveal the Members, Album and the Group's Name. on February 8th, 2019 They Revealed the Group's name which is AURA, Revealing the Members names too, but not their faces. Finally on February 21th, 2019 they Revealed the Members Faces, making the fans Hyped for their debut. AURA will make it's Debut during March 2019. the date is yet to be confirmed. Also On February 14th, 2019 KROMS Entertainment Revealed that they are making a Survival Show called: UNIVERSE9: Survival Show 101, Consisting 27 Trainees from 4 Different Companies: BBLOCK ENT., LEVIZ ENT., yTK ENT. and KROMS ENT.' Seperating into 3 Teams: Vocal (UNI), Dance (VER) and Rap (SE9) by 9 trainees for each team. by the end of February, they revealed who's on which team on the Team Presentation Video. On December 6, 2019 It is revealed that soon Some Changes will Happen onto the label. Possibilities of Groups Disbanding, Moving Companies or Groups Remaining and New Stuff. Aritsts '''South Korean' Soloists: * Wong Aisha * Park Nayoung * Giant O-X * Ok Jinyoung Groups: *P*RISM *U*NITE * BN.BY * LOVECODE * ECL BLIZZ Entertainment * BLIZZ Boys' * BLIZZ Girls' Chinese Groups: * KUBE * BASKET GIRLS 9 Former Artist: * BN.B ** Do Baekhyun * AURA ** Kim Seohyun ** Cho Wayoung ** Hong Gain ** Takaeishi Ryumi ** Kim Bobin ** Song Jiyeon * Faint.14 Category:Companies Category:Korean-Chinese Category:Popular